<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marvin's Giddy Seizures by camillemomille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859105">Marvin's Giddy Seizures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillemomille/pseuds/camillemomille'>camillemomille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, In Trousers - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, In Trousers, M/M, Marvin is so gay y’all, Marvin’s giddy seizures, Marvin’s giddy seizures are fake in this one, Picnic, photographer whizzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillemomille/pseuds/camillemomille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not a native and you're welcome to spot any typos and inform me of them.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>High School Sweetheart &amp; Marvin (Falsettos), High School Sweetheart/Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown &amp; Marvin, Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marvin's Giddy Seizures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not a native and you're welcome to spot any typos and inform me of them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day out, so they decided to take their lunch to the bare schoolyard. Neither he nor she had had stray tartans lying squished inside their lockers, and all the benches were occupied by the cooler upperclassmen. Thankfully, the grass was not moist enough to build worry over the lass’s new overalls.</p><p>She offered Marvin some orange juice, then proceeded to unveil her own modest package: tuna spread sandwiches. “How’s your day so far?”</p><p>She hoped her initiating the conversation would not piss Marvin off, but once she stole a glance at his face, she was not so sure that it did not.</p><p>“The Worst™,” Exhaustion rang clear in his voice.</p><p>She made a tiny “Oh.” As she continued to munch on her sandwich, he went on, his gaze wandering from his own food to their natural surroundings.</p><p>“Alright, I might have exaggerated that a wee bit. It was just boring, really. I might have had a nice enough breakfast, but you see, I came to school and then went to natural science – to algebra – both of which I didn’t take a nap in, seeing as I was super excited for the oncoming class – history. As you must know, I’m really invested in history.” Marvin told her the last part in a quick breath.</p><p>“We were supposed to learn about the Age of Discovery which is the topic I kind of have to impress the drama teacher by. We’re doing a Christopher Columbus play. I’ll tell you to come when the date’s set. You totally need to come by and watch – me, for the most part. Anyways, the teacher’s out today doing some family business. That is precisely why my whole day is now considered a bum.”</p><p>The girl could only nod with an enthusiastic masked smile between sentences. Marvin always talked more. And friends often described her as being loquacious, huh. An awkward silence took hold of the atmosphere for some seconds while they each took bites of their meal before the teenage girl parted her lips to utter something only to get cut off by the unseeing boy.</p><p>“The class went unauthorised: was what happened. Unsubstituted? Hope that’s a word. And so that was a bore. I couldn’t even stay in the so-called classroom once it had gone haywire. Paper planes, thrown stencils. Had to go hide in the library.” Marvin stopped his rant for a bit.</p><p>“I might have even wished you had been there.”</p><p>She looked up from the lunchbox, now half empty, to stare at Marvin, eyes wide and gleaming, mouth chewing the first sandwich at a slower rate. Honestly, she did not expect that from him at all. “Really? Wha—I – That is very kind of you, Marvin, that you think of me.”</p><p>On Marvin’s face graced a little smirk that did not go unnoticed. The girl suddenly felt warm inside – and out. Warm and fuzzy, as if the fuzz on her inner organs happened to stir up waves after waves.</p><p>The said girl was also described to possess bravery. She intended not to blame the rising heat against her skin on Sunshine like such a girl in 1957 her age would (or should) do on media.</p><p>“You told me that. Now I’m going to tell me yours – wait, no – tell you mine.” Marvin looked a little scrunched up with confusion. The hand he held his food up with jammed the food unto his scrunched-up nose. She clarified. “The story of when I wished you had been next to me.”</p><p>“I’m gonna have to sit really close to you now.” She moved her butt aside him too close theirs bumped. The boy shifted a bit apart from her.</p><p>“…This might seem a tad…naughty.” She started to whisper. “One night during a weekend break, I was at Madeleine’s house having a slumber party, a girls-only one,” Marvin did not recognise that name, but he could care less.</p><p>“The beginning was fun girl stuff that you probably don’t care for elaboration: painting nails, putting on makeup, putting on face masks… And eating and singing, but then we browsed through the books – magazines we had brought along. Oh my god, Jodie slid X-rated ones into her backpacks! All the girls, red-cheeked however, skimmed through all the photos: pecs, abs, biceps, thighs, swimsuits, underwear shots,” Up to this point Marvin had already put his food down inside the lunchbox sitting on his fidgeting lap. His friend, on the other hand, was as red as the tomato slices in her tuna sandwich. While she was coming up with the right wording, Marvin straightened up abruptly and turned to focus at her for the first time.</p><p>“Are you implying I’m… I should have been there to look at those photos with you?”</p><p>Marvin did not sound annoyed, he sounded rather insecure at first and playful, giggly light, afterwards.</p><p>“No!” She returned the chuckles. “Actually, the story started when I went home. I – ah – went home and there on my bed, I think of you, Marvin. Well, I mean, we’ve been together for a good three months as a couple. Don’t you think we could – somehow – have…” The last word was omitted by her cocking eyebrows, shining eyes and tightly pressed lips. Marvin was rendered speechless, even as the wordy one.</p><p> </p><p>And so, he laughed his way out.</p><p>He laughed and laughed and laughed some more. His acting sure had been decent enough to get him the lead role in the school play! It was high time he had taken this special skill to use! The girl was now the one holding silence – and shock. “Marvin?”</p><p>Something in him urged him to carry on laughing and never to halt – for one whole long minute. He breathed in, feeling his chest filled and tummy debloated. The breath out, however, was once again interrupted by giddies. Marvin laughed, his whole body shook, his empty juice can toppled, his lunchbox fell face first onto the grass.</p><p>“Marvin, Marvin, can you hear me? Are you okay?” Her voice rose untamed. Her face was worried, nervous, baffled, and so did everyone else’s around. In the spring of moment, something he read a while ago just conveniently popped up in his mind. “See – hic – seizure!”</p><p>“Oh my god! Do you need to go to the nurse’s office!?”</p><p>“HahaahahaYeahhhic-” Sure, at the nurse’s office, Marvin would not have to deal with the rest of this boring day, nor the rest of the gut-leaking conversation. He would even gladfully bribe the nurse to keep it shut if she was clever enough to know he was feigning it.</p><p>Marvin in this maniacal state was helped to his desired place for the time being by that one little 15-year-old girl. Along the way, people stared and murmured, or rushed to offer help. Marvin could not differentiate between his own laughs: which the laughs he faked as a part of his invented ‘giddy seizures’ were and which the real laughs he could not help but let out when he saw people clasping their hands together in a prayer were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contains some of my proud notes from my Thai Falsettos fic: Love Is Blind ///7\\\\</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>